De los Apeninos a los Andes
by AkiranoSabaku
Summary: todo empieza normalmente, algo va mal, el fic tiene desde una serie de desencuentros y un viaje largo que shun nunca olvidara... eem nada mas q decir soy malisima haciendo summarys...em si kieren pasar o no q se yo :D
1. mudanzas

**Hola compañeros del fanfiction! Queria decirles que como estoy al pedo ya que tengo que hacer reposo por una alergia bich por unos dias XD se me ocurrio hacer un fic como salga**

**Shun: ¿ el otro?**

**Yo: que se cague**

**Shun: :S**

ALICE POV

Este dia se gano el premio del mas aburrido del año, la combinación entre lluvia, nadie conectado, sin saber que hacer en la comp. Leyendo una y otra vez los comentario de facebook sin obtener nada nuevo

Ademas todo en un desorden inexplicable, mi abuelo y yo nos mudamos hoy a japon, mi abuelo tenia uno amigos aca al igual que yo

Lo peor es que mi abuelo se fue a jugar al poker con las amigos, lastima por lo menos podria hablar con el

Oh santo milagro! Se conecto runo!

-¿hey alice que cuentas?-me dijo mi mejor amiga

-¿Qué no t eenteraste?-le dije emocionada, vaya se sentia tan bien socializar con alguien

-¿Qué?-me pregunto con intriga mi amiga

-estoy aca en tu mismísima ciudad! Nos mudamos hoy-le dije emocionada

Runo empezo a dar saltos de alegria

-siii! Al fin algo interesante, ¿sabes? Estaba jugando con una pelotita de ping pong ¿es demasiado?-me dijo runo

-mmm…supongo-le dije dudando

-lo voy a llamar a dan asi se conecta-dijo runo

Se levanto de la silla de la computadora y salio de su cuarto, estuve un minuto contemplando las paredes del cuarto de runo, eran bastante lindas, combinaban con la silla

Luego de unos minutos, se sintieron desde mi monitor de mi laptop **(N/A: ella es moderna, ella es fashion, ella es top!...es una de las laptop! Is my life life life life…)** unos pasos rapidos y apurados, y obvio la voz de runo peleandose con dan…por telefono

Ahora se conecto dan

-hey alice! Me entere que viniste a la ciudad-me dijo dan-¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa?

-claro-dijimos runo y yo al unisono

-voy a llamar a los chicos!-dijo dan leantandose de la silla del monitor desconectandose

-bueno runo me voy a ordenar mi cuarto llamame si hacen algo-le dije saludandola

-claro alice-me dijo-mantente serca del telefono!

Apague la computadora, ya me tenia arta de tanto usarla por hoy, decidi empezar a areglar mi piesa, decidida, gire para empezar y ver todo ese desorden me daba flojera, pero alguien tenia que hacerlo

En fin apenas junte una caja sono el telefono. _Rayos no podre ordenar…ya que! _Pense para mis dentros y fui a buscar el telefono

-hey alice!-me dijo una voz muy familiar por telefono **(N/A: recuerdenme porq todos mis fic empiezan con llamadas telefonicas ¬¬)**

-¿Qué pasa runo? ¿y quedaron en algo?-le dije

-si a las 4 en casa de dan, vamos casi todos-dijo runo

¿a que se referia con casi todos? Bueno no queria interrogarla asi que la salude y corte, eran las 3:30 en media hora tal vez llegaba a hacer algo

Nota mental para mi, tendre que dedicarle un dia a la limpieza de la casa, es imposible, por lo menos la hora se paso rapido, me cambie rapido, agarre las llaves y el celular y me fui de la casa dejandole una nota a mi abuela para que no se preocupara

Recordaba exactamente toda la ciudad, no tendria problemas para hallar la casa de Dan

Iba ya doblando la esquina para llegar a la casa de mi amigo, tque la puerta y a los dos segundos me atendieron enseguida

Llegue y estaban todos presentes Dan, Runo, Julie, Baron, Marucho, Ace y Mira

Todo me saludaron, y me recibieron de manera muy afectuosa, pero faltaba alguien…**(N/A: woaa q intriga quien sera -_-')**

Busque con la mirada en la casa, no encontraba a esa persona, era en si ya camuflarse entre a gente para que no se notara su presencia, pero esta vez no lo encontraba, hace mucho que no veia a Shun, le habre dirigido dos o tres palabras en toda mi vida y la unica vez que me respondio con un "ok"

-¿y shun?-pregunto Baron, genial hizo que yo no tenga que preguntar, me daba timidez pronunciar hasta su nombre

-¿Qué no sabias?-dijo Dan-se mudo a Italia, el abuelo tuvo que visitar a un pariente muy lejano que se enfermo cuando estaba de viaje por alla

A enterarme de esta noticia me amargo el dia, pero igual sonreia y me divertia con mis amigos, la lastima era que justo cuando este año me armaria de valor y soltarle todo lo que le tenia que decir, shun se me muda a Italia!

Volvi a mi casa un tanto depre, de verdad queria volver a ver su seriedad

Ya la costumbre fue prender la compu Sin darme cuenta, y me levo una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba conectado en el face…

**Wow esto si es estar al pedo…perdonenme la verdad es q estaba realmente aburrida, si sigo asi tal vez el cap siguiente sea mas interesante, esto seria como un estupido y aburrido argumento**

**Y para los argentinos en contra de los kirchner q leen esto: NESTOR! VOLVEEEE! TE LA OLVIDASTE A CRISTINAA!**

**Si mas ni menos q decir me voy…**

**Ups…bakugan no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes y tampoco la historia, bueno gran parte, es de un libro italiano llamado "cuore" (corazon) en fin sufrira el pobre libro unos modificaciones chaaaoo**


	2. pequeñas comunicaciones

**¿Qué?¿y esto? Bue el impulso aburrido me hiso hacer otro cap**

**Por cierto no sabia que cuore era corazón en italiano…google traductor siempre tan útil ¿no?**

**Sssshh! Ojala que mi maestra de italiano no se entere aver si me llevo la materia!**

**Edmundo De Amicis préstame una partecita de tu libro, emm y los personajes de bakugan tampoco son míos**

**Shun: q trucha q sos**

**Yo: T_T**

SHUN POV

Aburrido en mi nuevo departamento en Génova, una ciudad Italia, uno salía a fuera y ni una revista se podía leer! Ni mirar tele absolutamente nada! En esta país era completamente analfabeto ¿Qué rayos puedo entender yo de italiano? **(N/A: ya somos dos -_-')**

En fin, Internet era mi única salida, asi que decidí acostarme tranquilo en mi cuarto y entrar al facebook

Mierda nadie conectado..¿que digo? Si mira vos! Alice esta conectada! Que mas da…¿Cuándo hable con ella? Nunca en la vida, apenas si la conocía por que era amiga de dan y de mis otros amigos

La verdad que yo los llamaba "amigos" no era muy sociable que digamos, mi abuelo me mantenía aislado con esto de la mudanza, además yo era muy antisocial

En fin, estaba mejor, solo en el departamento, completa tranquilidad y tiempo de sobra ¿Qué mas podía pedir?

ALICE POV

Ya que! Decidí arriesgarlo todo, puse una conversaron y empecé a escribir en el cuadro de texto "hey shun ¿te mudaste a Italia?" mi dedo se aproximaba al ENTER, ya casi…un poco mas…ENVIADO

¿Qué hice? Aaahhh ¿y si cree que soy una tonta? Ya tal vez ni lo lea…tal vez ni lo responda

Me pare de la silla en la que me sentaba, y empecé a caminar en vueltas como una loca, súper nerviosa me volví a sentar en la silla, y mire hacia el monitor quedándome en shock

Shun: "si tuve que mudarme ¿Qué cuentas alice?"

Ese no podía ser el ¿o si? Impresionantemente me respondio Woaa nunca creí vivir para este día…_ya cálmate alice respóndele _me reto mi conciencia

Alice: "yo también me mude, a la ciudad de dan" escribí presionando ENTER sin mirar

Shun: "que lastima me mude hace una semana ,si hubieses llagado antes…"

Casi me quedo traumada, ¿shun quería verme? Eso si que me lo esperaba, en realidad esperaba un no se…"ya vuelvo me voy a mi entrenamiento ninja" o algo como eso para evitarme, algo que a los dos parece ser que era nuestra primera reacción

Alice: "vaya lastima por lo menos estábamos conectados" esta ves apreté ENTER sin miedo, wii un progreso

Shun: "la verdad que este día fue muy aburrido"

Alice:"¿allá llueve?" la pregunta mía era una de las mas entupidas

Shun: "no, hubo sol todo el día"

En fin, me quede chateando con el unos minutos mas, luego tuvo que irse a dormir al igual que yo, estaba cansada tantas sorpresas me dejaron exhausta

A la mañana siguiente…

Abrí los ojos, mire a la ventana con las cortinas cerradas, y con una chispa de esperanza de que allá sol las abrí, me quede plantada cuando vi otra vez la lluvia que caía sin parar, bueno hay que aprovechar no es tan malo después de todo

Prendí la computadora, y conecte Internet espere un rato asi que me fui abajo a prepararme un desayuno

Baje y me hice un café con leche y algunas tostadas, sorprendentemente mi abuelo no estaba, debe de haberse ido, por ahí

Estos primeros días de vacaciones realmente que salieron feo, la felicidad de que hace una semana que terminaron las clases ya desapareció, lo único que espero es que la lluvia termine **(N/A: no pienso q la escuela aparezca ni siquiera en los fics! Ni mamada)**

Vi un poco de tele, ordene un poco la cocina y el comedor, después ya que estaba ordene el living

Subí a mi pieza con la intención de ordenarla también, pero me encontre con la tentación de la computadora, me senté abrí el facebook y salte de la emoción al ver que shun estaba conectado

Visite su perfil, en el calendario de facebook decía que dentro de tres días era su cumple…

Alice: "hey shun el lunes es tu cumpleaños"

_Haber si me contesta_ pensé ansiosa

Shun: "tenes razón! me habia olvidado, gracias por recordarlo"

Alice: "para ser honesta lo leí en el calendario del facebook"

Shun: "ya que entre nosotros yo tampoco me acordaba del cumpleaños de dan, ¿Cómo crees que me entere?"

Solté una risita

Alice: "jaja, creo que el hace lo mismo"

Shun: "viniendo de el seguro…¿Qué haces?"

¿será realmente shun? la verdad es que me estaba preocupando ya

Alice: "bueno estaba ordenando un poco todo lo de la mudanza"

Shun: "yo ni empecé, nos vemos tarde o temprano lo voy a tener que hacer mi abuelo esta muy ocupado, adiós alice"

Alice: "chau shun espero que después te conectes!"

¿hay sonó muy…muy entusiasmada? ¿idiota? ¿tontaa?

Shun: "dentro de unas horas me conecto, y seguimos hablando, nos vemos"

Se desconecto, iiuf me iba a dar una ataque al corazón, bien en fin, el ordenaba ahora un rato ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo yo? Asi que bueno manos a la obra…

DOS HORAS DESPUES…

Me encontraba tendida en la cama, no daba mas, me daba pachorra hasta prender la computado….¿la computadora? ¡HAY! Me olvide de qué shun se conectaba! Soy una imbesil!

Pegue un gran salto desde la cama y caí de rodillas en el piso, me levante rápido y me senté, puse mi contraseña del facebook **(N/A: ¿o cual será? Tal vez debe ser algo relacionado con shun estoy segura) **entre y espere que se carga con una sonrisa maniática, me fije la lista de los que se encontraban conectados, y el único era mi tío que aun vivía en Rusia…a la mierda mi sonrisa desapareció…

_Tal vez dentro de un rato se conecte _pensé desesperada y intentando calmarme

-¿Qué me pasa? Ya estoy como julie- dije desesperada-huy…¿Qué barbaridad dije? No, mejor me doy una vuelta por ahí

SHUN POV

-me canse de ordenar-me dije a mi mismo-ya que después sigo

Me senté en mi cama y agarre la laptop **(N/A: huy va otro…el es moderno, el es fashion, el es top, es uno de los laptops is my life life life life...)**

A la velocidad de la luz puse mi contraseña y entre a facebook, con una inesperada y leve sonrisa **(N/A: eso fue raro O.o)**

Pero la sonrisa que con tanto esfuerzo vino, muy fácil se fue…alice no estaba conectada

Grr…ahora si que tendría que aburrirme are un paseo

ALICE POV

Iba caminando, empapada claro, pero iba despacio disfrutando cada paso, no habia nada, de ves en cuando ojeaba una vidriera o me paraba observar un árbol o a los pájaros que se refugiaban de la lluvia

Una silueta en la próxima cuadra que venia caminando me pareció familiar **(N/A: no se ilusionen no es shun esta en la otra punta del mundo -.-')**

-RUNO!-grite saludándole, no dudaba para nada el pelo celeste resaltaba en este día todo gris

-ALICE!-escuche su grito diez veces mas fuerte que el mio

Las dos corrimos al reencuentro, como una película dramática, cuando ya estábamos cerca nos abrazamos

-¿Qué andas haciendo?-le pregunte

-aca ando ya que haciendo unas compras-dijo mostrando unas bolsas-para el negocio, están dan y marucho ¿quieres ir?

-cualquier cosa que mate el tiempo esta bien-le dije

-que suerte haberte encontrado que tarde de perros-le comentaba mientras caminábamos bajo la lluvia en dirección al negocio de runo

-si suerte que vino, dan para hacer algún comentario idiota, y ver la cara de desesperación de marucho cuando peleo con dan-dijo con una sonrisa mi amiga-ya que me hacia falta hablar con una mujer ¿sabes? Esos dos me tienen cansada

En cuanto nos descuidamos ya estabamos abriendo la puerta del restaurante, o lo que sea que quiera ser eso, apenas entramos ya dan hizo un comentario:

-jaja ¿te mojaste runo?-dijo riendo por debajo, me di vuelta runo estaba realmente enojada

-no es que hace tanto calor que me tire al lago..¿que crees idiota? Esta lloviendo!-le grito runo

Dan ya se paro para rematar a lo que le dijo, y asi, como un partido de tenis, los insultos iban y venían, yo y marucho nos quedamos viendo y intercambiábamos algunos que otro comentarios.

Después de estar un rato con mis amigos, me fui de vuelta a casa, ya eran las 8…mi abuelo se preocupara

Llegue a la puerta de mi casa,la abri y estaba mi abuelo sentado en el sillón mirando la televisión

-hola abuelo!-le dije y lo abrase

-hola nieta querido-me dijo con voz dulce-quieres que te prepare algo?

-no gracias abuelo, has estado desaparecido

-mmm…si mas o menos…bueno me gusto mucho el empeño que le pusiste en ordenar un poco la casa, no te hagas problema yo ordenare el resto **(N/A: ¬¬ ojala mi mama me diria eso)**

-gracias abue-le dije regalándole una sonrisa-me voy a mi cuarto

Subí las escaleras, me cambie ya que estaba toda mojada, y me fui a bañar, luego de eso me puse cómoda y me senté en la comp.

Abrí el facebook tenia un mensaje lo abrí enseguida

_De: shun kazami_

_Para: alice gehabich _

_Alice, lamento que no nos encontramos hoy por Chat, además los próximos días cortaran Internet por no se que problema, el martes me conecto y podremos hablar, saludos._

No pude responder, me habia quedado con la mandíbula fuera de lugar por asi decir, impactada, shokeada y shun me daba miedo, bueno me angustie al leer que hasta el martes no se conectaría…bueno tendré tiempo de estar con mis amigos que pasar todos el día encerrada en la computador

SHUN POV

EL LUNES…

Amanecí de un humor estable para tener mi carácter **(N/A: shun: me das con un caño.. yo: ups) **me levante y bostece sentado en la cama, mire la ventana, aunque no me agradara el lugar, la vista era preciosa se podían ver los Apeninos desde aquí eran como unas montañas que se yo, el punto era que eran hermosas

Me peine un poco asi nomás, me cepille los dientes y me cambie y baje las escaleras

-feliz cumpleaños shun-me dijo mi abuelo

-gracia abuelo-dije abriendo la heladera y sacando unos cereales- ¿Qué cuentas?

-aca ando, ayer mi primo, mi única familia que me queda estaba un poco mejor

-vaya que bien-dije mientras sacaba la leche-hoy ire a dar un paseo por allí sabes, tal vez me la pase todo el día, estoy muy encerrado

-me voy al hospital, luego ve a buscar unas herramientas que necesito por ahí en el estacionamiento del estos departamentos

-¿para que los necesitas?-pregunte

-para arreglar unas cosa, fíjate que están en el mueble que me traje de casa, ya me voy

-oka

-adiós

-adiós abuelo

Se fue y yo me quede ahí solo otra vez, ya que, estoy tan aburrido que ire a buscar las herramientas de mi abuelo

Baje el ascensor del edificio que contenía los departamentos y fui al estacionamiento, una seccion era nuestra, fui en dirección a nuestra pequeña partecita que contenía un mueble y un bulto tapado con una tela

empecé a buscar con mucha dedicación las herramientas, pero no las encontraba, de pronto ojee el bulto blanco..al cual no me di cuenta pero contenía una nota

_Para shun:_

_Ve y consigue tu carné asi te das un paseo_

_Tu abuelo_

Saque la manta y me quede boquiabierto, era la primera vez que me sorprendía tanto, mi abuelo me regalo una moto! Y vaya moto! Que fantástico regalo para mis 19, ya era mayor de edad y no tendría que esperar unos años para manejarla

ALICE POV

Ya era de noche y lunes! Mañana se conecta shun mañana se conecta shun mañana se conecta shun!

Me peque una cachetada para calmarme, tenia que tranquilizarme y esperar hasta mañana, aunque el fin de semana con mis amigos y una buena piyamada no fue tan malo

me dormí apenas apoye la cabeza en la almohada…

**O.o vez shun? no te di el BMW pero te di una moto**

**Shun: me la dio mi abuelo ¬¬**

**Yo: bueno pero yo la escribí osea que yo te di la moto**

**continuara…**

**cuek! Bye!**


	3. noticia inesperada

**Y superando un record de tres capitulos en un dia estoy aca de vuelta ooh yeaah**

**Yo: bakugan no me pertenece, ni la historia (una parte) y…y…tampoco los personajes**

**Ahora a leer el bich fic!**

ALICE POV

Me desperté en un salto, y otra vez caí de rodillas al lado de la silla, me senté y prendí la computadora

Al prenderse hizo el particular sonidito de Windows

-Alice!-escuche la voz de mi abuelo desde abajo-no te la pases tanto tiempo en la computadora!

-si abuelo es para revisar una cosa

Apenas ingrese a facebook, ya tenia un mensaje de shun en el Chat

Shun: "hola alice! Lamento la tardanza"

Alice: "hola shun! ¿Cómo te fue en tu cumpleaños?"

Shun: "mi abuelo se paso, me regalo una moto"

Alice: "¿me estas tomando el pelo? ¿enserio? Vaya! Imagínate podrás ir a cualquier lado"

Shun: "bueno ¿alguna novedad?"

Alice: "lo único que se es que murió el perrito de billy, nada mas"

Shun: "O_O, woa pobre…bueno tengo que irme adios"

Alice: "adiós shun"

Me quede corta, pero al menos hable con el y se que la paso de 10 en su cumple

Me recosté en mi cama y me quede viendo el techo, un sonido me sobresalto, tenia un mensaje de email

_De: shun Kazami_**(N/A: que rompe bolas)**

Para: alice gehabich

_Espero que podamos volver a vernos, no hay otra persona en mi mente y corazón desde que te vi por primera vez…se que no soy muy expresivo pero tenia que decírtelo, no me importa si opinas lo mismo, seguiré siendo feliz con un poco de esperanzas…_

MICHAEL POV

Estaba tranquilo mirando el televisor, cuando de golpe se siente un ruido seco proveniente de la habitación de alice

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-dije intrigado-ire a ver

Toque la puerta

-¿alice? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué fue ese ruido?-pregunte

ALICE POV

Abrí los ojos, algo me saco de mi desmayo, era mi abuelo que toco la puerta

-se me cayo…una caja no es nada-le dije

-¿segura?-pregunto mi abuelo desconfiado

-sep segurísima abuelo-le dije

SHUN POV

Estaba recostado en mi cama pensando…grr…no puedo creer que dan me convenciera de esto

FLASHBACK

Ring ring

-hola-atendí el teléfono sin despreocupación luego de hablar con alice **(N/A: ¿che loco q me pasa con los telefonos?)**

-hey shun!...por ahí m entere que estos días estabas entrando al face-me dijo la voz de dan

-bueno por lo menos un "hola shun ¿como estas tanto tiempo?"

-bueno perdón ,pero escucha me entere que estas emocionado chateando con alice

-¿como…-empecé a preguntar, ahí cuando lo agarre al idiota de mi amigo…

-note que triste se iba alice el otro día de mi casa cuando vos no estavas, y su expresión al saber que te mudaste a Italia, además en una conversación me dijiste que estabas chateando con alice

-¿en serio?-pregunte desorientado y completamente en shock por mi descuido

-sep-me dijo dan victorioso

-ok ok-le dije-¿Cuál es el punto?

-muajajajaaj-rió dan maniáticamente, algo que me asusto-¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

-no dan…las apuestas contigo siempre terminan mal

-cobarde

-no soy un cobarde

-popopopopop (imitando el sonido de una gallina

-grr. Esta bien que es

-¿seguro que vas a hacerlo? ¿no importa que tan malo sea?

-no, no importa

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Esas ultimas palabras me hicieron mandarle ese mensaje a alice, aunque me sentía aliviado

¿Qué me contestara? No me doy a escribir esas cosas…

Entonces un ruidito milagroso anuncio la llegada de un mensaje y entonces me pare, me senté en la compu y lo revise…

_De: alice gehabich_

_Para: shun kazami_

_No te sientas mal! Yo también siento lo mismo por ti ¿nunca te diste cuenta siendo yo tan obvia? No sabes la decepción que me agarro al saber que estabas en Italia, si es que me ahorro algo ahora con mi trabajo resiente en el restaurante de runo, me compre un pasaje allá a visitarte, no importa la distancia sabes que te amo!_

Emocionado al leer la carta **(N/A: ya este fic se pasa de raro) **levante la vista al cielo dramáticamente, sii! Lo habia logrado, es raro pero le debo una a Dan

ALICE POV

Poco a poco fueron pasando los días, y los meses y yo iba ahorrando cada ves mas, ya me faltaba poco para comprar el pasaje

Todos los días hablaba con shun, que cada vez hablaba mas para mi sorpresa, me preguntaba cosas, como estaba los chicos, como estaba su ex ciudad, el me contaba algunas cosas de allá en fin mi relación con el este año aumento de manera radical

Ahora estaba en el patio regando unas plantas, cuando de improviso me llamo mi abuelo

-ALICE!-me llamo mi abuelo desde el living

-ya voy abuelo-dije mientras iba hacia el living-¿Qué pasa?

Bajo la cabeza

-encontramos a tu padre, esta en Argentina

-¿Qué?-grite de emoción a mi papa no lo veía desde que tenia 10 años, después del accidente de mi mama, tuvo un trabajo muy rebuscado, estuvo viajando demasiado y no tenia tiempo de mandarnos alguna carta

-bueno me mando una carta esta mañana, me dijo que estaba enfermo en un hospital de buenos aires, ¿Cómo hacemos ahora? No me mando otra carta diciendo como estaba

-no se…-dije shokeada, me tire en el sofá-¿Qué hago abuelo?

-no lo se si quieres ir a buscarlo…

-no te dejare solo

-podré cuidarme solo alice, además yo no puedo hacer un viaje a estas alturas, puedes ir tu que ya tienes 18

-¿seguro?-pregunte apenada

-claro que si, toma prepara algunas cosas ¿Cuándo te vas?

-hoy mismo-dije decidida y me fui a mi cuarto corriendo a preparar todo

abrí el cajón de mi mesa de luz, y saque un sobre, era todo lo que habia juntado estos 6 meses trabajando en lo de runo

-lo siento shun-dije-no podré ir a visitarte este año

Mientras yo estaba preparando mi equipaje, mi abuelo preparaba una carta para mandarle a mi padre para aviarle que iria a buscarlo

Me prepare un bolso, y una mochila, donde llevaría mis cosas, antes de salir le envié un mensaje a shun, explicándole que me iria de viaje a la argentina váyase a saber cuanto tiempo

Camine al aeropuerto resignada, a buscar a mi padre que habia enfermado, subí las escaleras del avión con una mirada nostálgica hacia atrás, esto fue demasiado repentino

**O.o y eso de donde salio?**

**Shun: vaya ya ni sabes lo que escribís**

**Yo: T_T es verdad! Es mi otro fic me olvide del capitulo 6 para abajo si no me decía que a shun le pinchaba el ojo una ardilla ni me acordaba**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Yo: jiji bueno emmm….q importa**


	4. andares

**Grr…tengo una pachooorraaaa que se nota en el fanfic no hay casi nada nuevo actualizado, estoy desesperada! Tengo q leer algo!**

**Bakugan no me pertenece, ni parte de la historiaa, ni sus personaje…aal fic!**

ALICE POV

Me senté tranquilamente en un asiento en el avión, dispuesta a pasar todo el viaje observando por la ventana

Al principio fue muy, aburrido, el viaje seria un tanto largo, y no tenia idea a que hora llegaría a Buenos Aires, en fin, me estire y saque de mi bolso un pequeño libro que llevaba especialmente para esta clase de aburridos momentos, me dispuse a leer en silencio

SHUN POV

Raro…alice, no me envió ningún mensaje, ni se conecta, ¿le habrá pasado algo? No tendría que preocuparme tanto, no quería que la pobre este todo el santo día encerrada atrás de la computadora y el celular

Mi abuelo últimamente estaba muy ocupado con su tío, cosa hace que uno pase las horas mas lentas de su vida, estando tan solo, sin ningún amigos…

¿Qué digo? Estoy súper tranquilo, no hay mas paz en la faz de la tierra que este pequeño y solitario departamento

Esboce una sonrisa engañándome a mi mismo con mis pensamientos, ¿en verdad quería pasar tanto tiempo solo? Por lo menos si alice estuviera aquí, tan bien que nos llevábamos todos los días, era ella con la única que tenia contacto de mis amigos, ya que en realidad alice era mucho mas que una amiga, me imagino la cara de Dan si vería mi entusiasmo al responderle un mensaje a ella

La noche llego rápido, parece ser que me toma todo un día para que mi cabeza razone puras idioteces, ¡que día desperdiciado! Ya no se que hacer para quemar el tiempo, lo único que hacia era mandarles mensajes a alice o hablar con ella por celular

Tenia que buscarme un pasatiempos, si no, no sobreviviría, alice vive perfectamente allá con sus amigos, y yo aca solo, sin hacer absolutamente nada **(N/A: algo que yo hago todos mis días de vida…por razón soy tan vaga -.-)**

Bueno ya que, ya era tarde y mi cerebro seguía funcionando, tengo que dormir un poco

ALICE POV

¡dios! Lo nerviosa que me habia puesto cuando vi que termine el libro! Y eso fue a unas horas de despegar

Pero me entretuve mirando el océano, por la ventanita del avión, igualmente ya casi era la tarde

Me quede mirando la ventana, y en eso quede completamente dormida

La peor manera de despertar es despertarse sobresaltada, y era lo que me paso, la sensación de que el avión habia aterrizado me hizo sobresaltar hasta casi caer de mi asiento

Me aferre al asiento, mire para todos lados desconcierta, agarre mi bolso y camine por el pequeño pasillo para salir

Al salir del aeropuerto, me subí a un colectivo para que me llevara mas hacia la ciudad, la verdad es que me encontraba completamente perdida, el trafico era agotador y habia mucha gente caminando por las veredas, cuando me encontrase mas adentro de la ciudad empezaría a recorrer todo hospital que se me cruzara

Cuando baje del cole, empecé a caminar apurada esquivando personas, y ahí empezó mi búsqueda, vi un hospital y entre

-disculpe ¿Fred gehabich se encuentra en este hospital?-le pregunte a la chica detrás del mostrador, con un computador y muchos papeles, en un fluido español el cual habia aprendido desde muy pequeña

-aver…-empezó a fijarse en numerosos papees y en el monitor-no ninguno

Va uno, me faltaban bastantes hospitales en el cuales hacer la misma pregunta, de vez en cuando paraba de caminar y sentarme en un banquito

De improviso me levante del banquito, y seguí caminando, con la cabeza agachado contemplando mis pies que se movían rápido, algunas cuadras tenían menos gente y eso aceleraba el paso

Poco a poco en toda la tarde me recorrí bastantes hospitales y sin rastros de mi padre, en fin deje de caminar en cuanto vi como oscurecía, me cruce al hotel mas cerca que tenia y me aloje allí

SHUN POV

Hoy iba a ser un nuevo día! Y estaba con todas las ganas de buscarme un nuevo pasatiempo al aire libre

Empecé la mañana dando un salto de la cama, cambiándome y con un desayuno lento

Tal vez algo que encuentre en este departamento me sirva de algo

Me senté con tranquilidad en una de las sillas del comedor y recorrí con la vista toda la habitación, en ese entonces vi la puerta del lavadero abierta, en ese lugar de seguro que habia cajas que todavía no habíamos desempacado

Habia una pila de tres grandes cajas con, escobas y objetos de limpieza al rededor, saque todos los productos y agarre la caja de arriba y empecé a revisar

En la primera nada interesante, tenia cosas viejas de mi abuelo, con mala cara cerré la caja y abrí la segunda, que contenía miles de estupideces

Pero la última, que por suerte estaba en el fondo, tenia cosas mas pesadas entonces la abrí con un pequeño brillo de esperanza

Si! Una skate , la skate que solía usar tanto en esos días al aire libre con mi mama, que buena que me habia salidos esta birdhouse con el paso de los año se conservaba como nueva! **(N/A: aaaaa una birdhouse…:D) **

Genial primero la moto y después el reencuentro con mi patineta…

Me quede en shock unos minutos hasta que mi cerebro reacciono, me habia olvidado completamente de mi preciada moto nueva, ahí sola esperando que yo vaya hacia ella para darme unas cuantas vueltas

No lo dude, deje la patineta a un lado, y le tire una mirada de "ya nos volveremos a ver" Sali volando hacia fuera a ver a mi moto para hacerla dar unas vueltas

ALICE POV

Agotador, verdaderamente agotador, me habia despertado demasiado temprano para ir a seguir buscando, cosa que para el mediodia ya me habia quedado sin hospitales en donde buscar

Resignada camine unas cuadras sin fijarme a donde iba, iba sin pensarlo como si fuera automático seguir caminando aunque fuera sin una meta

Perdi la cuenta de cuanto anduve caminando por ahí hasta que me encontre con otro hospital

-disculpe ¿se encuentra Fred Gehabich en este hospital?-le pregunte con una mera esperanza

-si…-dijo pensativa algo que hizo que se me iluminaran los ojos-pero ya no esta aquí se fue con unas personas o su familia

¿su familia? ¿que? ¿papa tenia otra familia sin que yo me enterase? Genial, ¿ahora que hago?

-¿sabe donde esta viviendo ahora?-le pregunte automatica mente-soy su hija

La información de que yo era su pariente la necesitaba, no pueden dar direcciones asi por que si ¿verdad?

Pase varios minutos esperando a que la empleada preguntara por diversos lugares, buscara en diferentes papeles y atendiera a miles de personas

-aca lo tengo-dijo la señora-tenes suerte, esta todo en este papel, ademas la casa no esta muy lejos de aquí

-gracias se lo agradezco mucho-le dije mostrando una sonrisa

Cargada con mi bolso y mi mochila ahí dispare otra vez a caminar en busca de la casa en la que seguro se alojaría mi padre, al menos estaba fuera del hospital, algo que demuestra que no estaría demasiado grave

Saque de mi mochila el papel que me dio la empleada del hospital, tenia un ojo para ver donde caminaba y otro para mirar el papel

Al fin y al cabo, seguí caminando, esforzándome cada vez mas en encontrar la dirección de la casa

Hasta que al fin me tope con una pequeña casa, color crema por fuera, con una hermosa entrada que tenia un caminito de piedras y numerosos arbustos alrededor

Camine por el pequeño cmaino hasta llegar a la puerta y tocar el timbre

No espere mas de 3 segundos cuando de golpe se harbio la puerta, mostrandose asi a una niña de mas o menos 11 años de edad, con el cabello color rojizo y con muchas pecas

Senti un escalofrió, ¿seria una hija de mi padre o algo por el estilo? Algo asi como una hermana perdida o una prima?

-hola-le dije en español-¿se encuentra Fred gehabich?

-no, se mudaron hace muy poco-me dijo la niña mirándome extraña, genial no tenia un pariente perdido, un problema menos en el cual preocuparme

-y…¿por casualidad tendrás la dirección?-pregunte con toda esperanza perdida

-creo que si espera…-me dijo y fue al interior de la casa corriendo y llamo a su madre

Desde la puerta escuche como le preguntaba a la madre, otra voz se escuche pero no alcance a oírla, entonces de improviso se sienten las pisadas de la niña, que traían, espero, la información que deseaba

SHUN POV

_Esto es vida _pense al entrar a mi casa después de dar unos cuantos paseos en la ciudad vecina eh ir de aca para alla

Apenas entre mi abuelo estaba esperandome en la silla mientras se tomaba un te

-¿Dónde fuiste shun?-me dijo tranquilo

-a dar unas vueltas ¿por?

-me llamo una tal julie para decirte algo-me dijo guiñándome el ojo

Le respondí con una mueca de asco, no, julie no era mi tipo para nada, eramos unos terribles opuestos, no al igual que alice

Me sente en mi cama, me estire para agarrar el telefono y marque **(N/A: recuerdenme que en el proximo fic "inesperadamente" se rompen todos los telefonos del mundo)**

En el tercer _tuuu _alguien atendio el bendito teléfono

-¿hola?-dijo una voz femenina

-¿esta julie?-pregunte con horror

-si, ahí viene-me dijo la voz supuestamente de la madre, reconocería la voz de julie donde sea…¿Quién no? Chillaba hasta por ver el caer de una hoja

-HOLIIS!-dijo unas voz chillona y aguda

Auch, mis pobres oídos ninja

-hola julie-le dije seriamente-¿se puede saber para que me llamaste?

-increíble!-grito julie-no puedo creer que en verdad hablas! Si lo sabia

No le respondí

-bien vayamos al grano-dijo atravez del telefono esta vez sin gritar-estamos muy preocupados ya que alice hace ya casi dos dias que esta desaparecida, y no sabemos donde esta, dan me dijo que podia estar en tu casa o algo por el estilo

Me puse rojo

-no paso por aca-dije desanimado-hace ya bastante que no tengo contacto con ella

-¿enserio?-dijo julie pensativa-por que fuimos a su casa y su abuelo no estaba, y ella obvio que tampoco si no, no estaríamos buscándola, y no te estaría llamando y no estaría escuchándote hablar por primera vez!

Cuantas sandeces que se escuchan hoy en dia

-ok llámame si tienen alguna otra información

-okis! Adios shun!-dijo cortando

-hay mi cabeza-dije recostándome después de colgar el teléfono y quedando profundamente dormido

**Sigo con una flojera…**

**Shun: emmm…**

**Yo: ¿Qué?**

**Shun: solo por preguntar ¿muere alguien en este fic?**

**Yo: no se… probablemente**

**Shun: glup**


	5. comenzamos!

**Yeah volviii despues de años y años!**

**Shun: emm…**

**Yo: ssh cierra el pico…bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes ni parte de la historia**

SHUN POV

Mierda! Alice no se conectaba ya hacia rato…y hace dos días que julie me llamo! Tenia que hacer algo

Al pensar un rato en mi habitación, escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse, supuse que era mi abuelo, asi que fue a hablarle

-abuelo-le dije enseguida

-si?

-voy a necesitar hacer un pequeño viaje

-donde se puede saber?-me pregunto confundido

-bueno…una amiga…va digo…mis amigos me pidieron que la vaya a buscar por que hace unos días que no vuelve

Mi abuelo me miro incrédulo

-emm…puedo ir?

-implica salir del país-me dijo bromeando

Yo lo mire impresionado, mi abuelo me lanzo otra mirada esta vez no era bromeando

-tenes que salir del país?-me dijo sorprendido

-aja

-ok, pero, escucha ten cuidado, llévate algunas cosas-me dijo serio-¿es muy lejos?

-y…bastante si…esta en argentina-le dije, mientras buscaba un bolso en el cual llevar las cosas. Fui hasta mi pieza y empecé a buscar. De pronto vi una caja la moví, y ahí esta el bolso con el cual habia traído algunas cosas desde Japón, era perfecto, parecía pequeño pero entraban mas cosas de las que se necesitaban.

-ok mira-me dijo mi abuelo cuando estaba preparado-este pariente mio…tenia un pequeño departamento allá en argentina, mira te lo presta además estaba por comprar un boleto para ir allá, pero ya que no puede te lo da a ti asi que aprovéchalo

Ah! Bendito sea este pariente lejano!

-emm…dile gracias de mi parte-dije anonadado mientras agarraba el dinero

Baje por el ascensor al reencuentro con mi moto, mi amada y querida moto

-vamos amiguita-le dije palmeándola-necesito transporte

Puse el bolso, que no era muy grande que digamos, atrás mio, en una parte de la moto, entraba trabado perfectamente, creo que si me daban vuelta mi único equipaje seguiría sin moverse

arranque la moto cuando…

-espera salúdame primero maleducado!-me grito mi abuelo

Voltee y lo mire

-adiós abuelito-dije fastidiado

-listo chau-me dijo y yo acelere

Empecé bastante bien, ya sabia donde quedaba el aeropuerto, era fácil llegar hasta allí, y en unas horas seguro me encontraría con alice

Al llegar a la ciudad vecina, estacione la moto, baje y camine en dirección hacia el aeropuerto, tranquilo y relajado

Alcé la vista y empecé a buscar por los carteles a que hora salían o alguna información de algún avión que fuera hacia argentina

-hay no-dije por debajo al ver la oración mas horrible con la que podía encontrarme "avión con destino a argentina: cancelado por las ultimas semanas"

Salí del aeropuerto con la cabeza gacha, ¿ y ahora? ¿Qué carajo voy a hacer?

Me senté en un banco de la entrada del aeropuerto, y me quede un rato tildado

Un chico paso al frente mio, con una mirada observadora, y rio por debajo y se acerco y se sentó al lado mio

Salí de mi tildacion, y lo mire de reojo, el chico esbozo una sonrisa, se paro y se fue caminando tranquilo, tenia el pelo casi de un color dorado, y no era tan alto, supuse que era mas chico que yo

Me pare y me quede observando, vestía unos jeans oscuros y una remera color violeta muy oscuro, con muchos detalles en blanco y algo escrito que no alcance a comprender, y luego tenia una campera con capucha color negra, y una gorra del mismo color dada vuelta **(NA: a por sierto shun vestia la ropa que trae en gundalian invaders…y alice la de new vestroia)**

¿que otra opción tenia? Ya que, me iría a la capital y tal vez viajaría desde allí…eso! Estaba lejos pero era algo

Camine entusiasmado hacia mi moto, no podía perder tiempo, no me importaba pasar la noche manejando

ALICE POV

Luego de la información que me habia dado la niña comunicándome que se habia mudado a Rosario…era imposible llegar hasta allí, estaba demasiado lejos

Habia perdido toda esperanza, no tenia ni la mas pálida idea de cómo llegar hasta allí, me recosté en la cama del hotel donde estaba, y saque la plata que tenia, ¿podria alcanzarme para legar hasta alli? ¿Estaba lejos? ¿Qué tanto?

Ya casi era de noche, aproveche de que aun quedaba un poco de luz afuera, asi que Salí corriendo haber si habia alguna guía de turismo o algún lugar donde conseguir un bendito mapa

En fin antes de salir me tope con el recepcionista

-disculpe, ¿Qué anda buscando?-me dijo

-a por casualidad, no tendría un mapa?

-de que?

Arg, ¿Qué le digo?

-no se solo necesito uno para llegar a rosario

-oh si, tengo uno aquí, tome-me dijo y me dio un papel doblado

-enserio? Gracias-dije, tome el mapa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me sorprendía todavía la facilidad que estaba teniendo en estos días el hablar español, en fin me senté en mi cama y empecé a revisar el mapa

-bueno creo que saldré mañana hacia rosario, al parecer tal vez pueda ir en colectivo

SHUN POV

Y son las 2:30 de la madrugada y yo aca entrando al aeropuerto, era mucha mas grande que el otro, y que aeropuerto! Debo confesar que era hermoso, en fin camine para comprobar si habia un avión que se dirigía hacia la argentina, mi mala suerte no podía durar tanto, asi que esta vez si habría un viaje

En cuanto me descuide ya estaba subiendo al avion, me sente tranquilo, sin preocupaciones y deje caer la cabeza y ahí quede

ALICE POV

Una tenue luz que traspasaba las finas cortinas de la ventana, hizo que me despertara, eran las 9:30 y ya tendría que estar lista para ir y tomar el colectivo que haría que me reencuentre con mi padre

Me bañe apenas me desperté, luego que cambie y Salí a tomar por lo menos un café

camine por la ciudad y entre a el primer bar que se me cruzo para tomarme un café rápido, después de eso camine unas cuadras y averigüe aver si conseguía un colectivo mas o menos próximo a estas horas

bien, el colectivo estaba para las 11, recorrería un poco por ahí

SHUN POV

Salí del avión, y mire para todos lados confundido, y me quede ahí mirando, me di vuelta y un señor de atrás me hizo una seña para que baje, yo solo lo mire avergonzado y baje

Bien hasta que espere en volver a ver a mi moto tarde bastante, y ya casi se me hacían las 11 y la verdad es que no quería perder tiempo

Agarre mi preciada moto y compañera de viaje y arranque ahí hacia el centro de la ciudad en busca de mi amor secreto

Pasee por la ciudad un buen rato, buscando la cabellera anaranjada tan particular de alice, pasaba por las calles y miraba todo con atención, cada banco, cada parada de colectivo, cada local absolutamente me fijaba en todo

Lo que primero cambio del paisaje, fue una gran fila de colectivos, y uno que salía

-hay que lindos-dije bromeando, el que estaba saliendo era de dos pisos, y estaba cargado de gente, y decía hacia donde se dirigía con letras muy extrañas, obvio nunca aprendí español y nunca me intereso hacerlo, estacione la moto, para descansar un rato, me di vuelta y volvi a contemplar el colectivo

-hay mierda-susurre agarrándome de la cabeza al ver que en el asiento de atrás del segundo piso, se encontraba una cabellera anaranjada, y que al darse vuelta se distinguió su rostro

-¿y ahora que hago?-dije con preocupación-se va el colectivo y no se a donde!

No lo dude agarre la moto, y justo cuando estaba poniendo las llaves, una mano infantil su puso sobre el volante

-¿intentas seguir el colectivo?-me dijo claramente en mi mismo idioma

Levante la cara con desesperación, y me encontre con el rostro que menos pensaba, era de aquel niño que se habia sentado al lado mio fuera del aeropuerto, el niño de los rizos dorados

-¿disculpa?¿ya nos hemos visto antes?-le pregunte incrédulo y todavía con los ojos bien abiertos

-a si te vi aya en el aeropuerto

-¿Cómo es que hablas…-le estaba preguntando pero me interrumpió

-yo nací en Japón, pero no creo que quieras escuchar mi historia ahora, el colectivo se esta yendo-me dijo con una sonrisa y señalando hacia la calle, y el vehiculo ya estaba en la esquina

-tengo que seguirlo-le dije-pero no se hacia donde va

-déjame subirme a tu moto y conduce hasta atrás de el, no alcanzo a leer, ya esta muy lejos

Le hice un ademán para que suba atrás, ahora si, arranca hice una maniobra brusca y rápida para salir, y me fui tras del colectivo

-vas a seguirlo todo el camino ¿o si?-me dijo el niño

-creo…-le respondí

-hey! Ahí dice!-dijo el niño-jaja! Va hacia rosario

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunte, si fuese un lugar no creo que este tan lejos

-a es una ciudad, esta un poco lejos, pero creo que podemos seguirlo

-disculpa…¿podemos?-le dije

-bueno, pensaba que no te podías manejar en este país siendo analfabeto

El niño tenia razón, seria mi pequeño traductor

-ok, tienes razón-le dije-cual es el trato

-que me lleves con mi familia a Córdoba, y yo te ayudo en lo que sea que estés haciendo

-busco a una amiga que va a en ese colectivo, trato echo-le dije

Íbamos encarnizados siguiendo el colectivo, que por ahora no habia doblado ni una sola vez, pero de pronto paramos por el semáforo, cuando se marco el verde, al lado, se vio una motocicleta que venia a todo lo que da, en frente venia una camioneta, y esta se me cruzo por el frente estacionando frente mio par ano chocar

-no, no ¡!-dije casi gritando

-auch! Vaya choque que esquivo

-que no eso no! Mira!-dije señalando con la mano al colectivo que doblaba en una esquina lejana

-acelera!-me grito el niño, yo pase por al lado d la camioneta, cruzando casi en rojo, no puede acelerar mas por que, habia mucho trafico

-y…lo perdimos-dije yo

Estacione la motocicleta y me senté en un banco frustrado, el niño se bajo, y se sentó al lado mio

-y ¿ahora que?-dije-estoy metido en un lió gordo

-ya podemos ir a rosario, se por que ruta va

-¿Qué?-le dije- ¿sabes como ir?

-supongo-dijo-fuimos un par de veces con mi familia

Nos quedamos unos minutos callados

-por cierto soy Shasta-se presento

-soy Shun –le dije sin mirarlo

-y…¿comemos algo y salimos?-dijo Shasta-luego de ir a rosario para encontrar a tu amiga, puedes llevarme con mi familia?

-y que andas haciendo solo en buenos aires?-le pregunte incrédulo, no tenia sentido, cerré los ojos y volví a mi tranquilidad habitual

-mi papa me mando a hacer unos tramites a Italia con unos tipos, supuestamente trabajaban con mi papa, pero los tipos resultaron ser unos tarados, tuve que volverme solo ¿a ti que te paso?-me pregunto sonriente como si todo esto fuera un juego

-una chica llamada alice…que es muy amiga de mi mejor amigo vino hasta aquí, creo que por que su padre enfermo y vino a visitarlo no se bien, pero mi amigo me mando a buscarla-le dije serio

-mmm…-dijo dudoso-no te creo

-¿Cómo que no me crees?-le dije abriendo los ojos y mirándolo

-no creo que sea una amiga de tu mejor amigo, o como quiera que hallas dicho-me dijo pícaro

-grr…-dije ocultando un leve sonrojo-en fin vas a ayudarme, tengo un departamento aquí en Bueno Aires, podemos alojarnos ahí

No creo que el pariente de mi abuelo se moleste en que traiga a un niño completamente desconocido, que era mi guía y traductor para llegar hasta Rosario…bueno, tal vez si…

Saque un papel de mi bolsillo, que decía las indicaciones, para ir al departamento, me subí a la moto y comencé a analizarlo, Shasta me siguió y se sentó atrás, sonriente y mirándolo todo con emoción

**Continuara…**

**XD me re COPE con esta historia quiero escribir mas…pero como soy muy mala voy a dejarlos con la intriga**

**Shun: ¬¬ q suerte tengo ¿y el otro fic?**

**Yo: cuando termine este voy a actualizar el otro**

**Shun: tenemos para rato**

**Byee!**


	6. donde estas?

**Hola a todos estoy mas al pedo que la tecla Ç asi que seguire escribiendo…**

**Shun: wow q manera de escribir!**

**Yo: muajaja bakugan no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni parte de la historia**

**Al fic!**

SHUN POV

Estacione la moto, shasta me habia ayudado a encontrar la dirección del departamento, en cuanto lo divisamos guardamos la moto en un estacionamiento, no quería que me la roben, saque mi poco equipaje, y algo que no habia notado es que Shasta traía una mochila consigo

-ese es tu equipaje?-le pregunte

-sip! Lo traje todo el tiempo-me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-aah

Saque las llaves de mi bolso, abrí la puerta y me encontre con un calido y pequeño departamento, pensé que seria mas chico si me lo preguntan

Cuando recién uno abría la puerta se encontraba con una mesa redonda, con cuatro sillas alrededor y la cocina ahí no mas, después habia tres puertas, una daba a una pieza, otra a otra pieza y la del medio a un baño

Entramos a primera la habitación y vimos, que era un poco chica, tenia una cama de dos plazas, y un amplio ropero

La otra habitación, contaba con una cama cucheta, otro ropero mas chico, y un escritorio

-pido arriba!-dijo Shasta subiéndose a la cama

-yo creo que dormiré en la otra habitación-le dije

-claro!-dijo mas contento aun

El departamento era realmente cómodo, lastima que nos quedaríamos un día ahí

ALICE POV

Bueno ya es de noche, y …llegamos, estaba cansada habia viajado todo el día, me baje del colectivo medio al estilo zombi, estaba agotada, mañana seria un nuevo día eh iría por todos lados preguntando por mi abuelo

En cuanto baje en todo ese lio de estacionamientos de colectivos, camine un poco y divise un hotel que estaba alli cerca **(N/A: creanme yo una vez fui a ese)**

Entre enseguida total con un dia me alcanzaba para buscar por todos lados

Una vez echo todo, me dirigí a mi habitación que usaría por una noche, esperaba encontrar a mi abuelo mañana

Ya acostada en la cama, agarre un pequeño papelito donde anote las indicaciones de la chica, supuestamente se habían mudado a una casa aca en rosario

SHUN POV

-shun! hey shun shun!

Ante estos gritos, abrí lentamente los ojos, y me encontre con el rostro feliz de Shasta que estaba inpasiente con que yo me despertara

-shasta…shasta-dije dormido-por favor deja de saltar

-ok-dijo bajándose de la cama ya que estaba a punto de agarrar el almohadón para pegarme- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-QUE HORA ES?

El niño alzo su muñeca y miro el reloj

-las 9 y media ¿por?

-vamos no podemos perder ni un minuto mas! Ya es muy tarde!

-que?-dijo frustrado Shasta-son las nueve de la mañana, hay vagancia

-deja de un lado la vagancia, nos vamos ahora

-voy a extrañar este departamento-dijo shasta mirando alrededor para echarle una ultima ojeada al lugar

-yo igual-dije admitiéndolo-bien vamos prepara tus cosas Shasta

-sipi-dijo y enseguida fue corriendo a la habitación a agarrar sus cosas

Al rato ya estábamos subiéndonos arriba de la moto en camino hacia rosario

Estábamos ya saliendo de la ciudad cuando otro semáforo nos paro, y yo y shasta observamos como una ambulancia se llevaba a un hombre

-estaciona! Quiero saber que le paso a ese pobre hombre-dijo Shasta con pena

-esta bien-dije yo estacionando

Shasta se bajo de un salto y se paro al lado de una mujer, que al lado de esta se encontraban un hombre y otro chico

Me baje un rato después de que shasta bajo, intente acompañarlo en su pequeña intriga

Me pare al lado de el observando que le preguntaría a la mujer de al lado, pero cuando me esperaba la pregunta, pude ver que shasta habia hablado en español, y como era de esperar la mujer le contesto también en el mismo idioma

Yo me acerque a el y le susurre al oído

-¿Qué paso?

-el hombre estaba trabajando, parece ser qu ese callo de un segundo piso

El otro niño que supuse que era de la misma edad de shasta se estaba riendo de lo sucedido, y el hombre de al lado, lo agarro del hombre y le grito algo que no alcance a comprender, pero con solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre le pego una buena bofetada que hizo que el niño se de vuelta

El hombre se fue enfadado debe de haber sido por que el niño se rio, y el imbesil todavía estaba sonriendo

Shasta miro mi cara confundido se acerco y me explico

-el chico se reía de lo ocurrido y el hombre le dijo "¿Cómo te atreves a reírte?" luego de eso le de la bofetada y le dice "¡muestra un poco mas de respeto cuando pase un hombre que se hirió trabajando, desgraciado!

-bueno ya llevaron al tipo al hospital y el chico tuvo lo que se merecía ahora vamos a seguir el viaje

-claro-me dijo el pequeño y fue corriendo hacia la moto

El viaje fue impresionantemente agotador, lo único que vimos por horas eran: la ruta completamente vacía, los campos alrededor, vacas muchas vacas y demasiado campo alrededor

-esto es fantástico-dijo el niño a mis espaldas

-¿ver puro campo, vacas y un camino?

-si es fascinante! Mira ese caballo! Lo ves? Es hermoso…

A veces Shasta se comportaba de un modo extraño para tener 13 años, de una manera cómodamente infantil, pero a la vez se podía ver que el era muy sabia cuando se lo proponía, era ese mi presentimiento hacia el con apenas haberlo conocido

ALICE POV

La bendita oración "se encuentra Fred Gehabich en aquí" me arto hasta tal punto que casi me rindo, no lo encontraba por ningún lado! Ya no quedaban hospitales ni clínicas ni nada! Absolutamente ya me habia recorrido todo y ya eran las 1 de la tarde!

Desesperanzada y con la cabeza gacha me dispuse a recorrer la nueva ciudad en donde me encontraba, el primer lugar en visitar, fue un gran monumento con muchas banderas, que me pareció muy histórico y anticuado **(N/A: a mi tambien ¬¬)** de todas las cosas que vi, el ultimo fue el que mas me llamo la atención fueron unos silos pintados de muchos colores, que ahora no eran silos, si no era un museo de arte contemporánea, me pareció muy original

Como no tenia nada mas que hacer entre al museo, y tarde bastante, pero al rato me agarro hambre, y ahí mismo habia un bar muy lindo frente al río **(N/A jajaja ale y orne ¿se acuerdan de ese lugar?) **

Me dispuse a tomarme un café con unas medias lunas tranquilamente mirando el río

Luego de estar ahí, ya eran las 3 y media y me fui para el hotel donde me alojaba actualmente para ir en busca de mis cosas, no eran muchas y a la habitación no la habia desordenado mucho, tenia la valija, unas cosas en el baño en la mesita de luz que era el peine y un papel

¡EL PAPEL! Me olvide por completo! Y yo aca dando vueltas!

SHUN POV

Cuando mientras viajábamos se apareció un casino, el cual sus letras cambiaban de colores, shasta se puso como loca

-llegamos llegamos!-grito shasta con emoción-mira esas letras1 son geniales

Gire y mire una vez mas el casino

-si en parte tienes razón

Shasta vivía admirando todo lo que le rodeaba, y la verdad es que yo nunca le habia dado importancia a nada

Llegamos a la ciudad a las 1 y media, y shasta se entusiasmo en ir a una plaza que estaba frente a un parque de diversiones

-vamos por favor shun! vayamos a la plaza se ve tan tranquila y apacible

-ok, esta bien-dije, total un rato estando bajo los árboles no nos haría daño

Estaciones la preciada moto, y me senté en un banco de la plaza, mientras que shasta recorría el lugar observándolo todo

Me dispuse a pensar obviamente en Alice, si es que la volvía a ver, apenas si se que su padre enfermo y ella lo esta buscando, tal vez este en un hospital de aquí y deba preguntar, y hasta tal vez me la cruce por ahí! Si ella también debe de andar preguntando por ahí y por aca

No la veo ase años, que suerte que tuve ese día de que justo ella se habia conectado, lastima que no puedo hablarle frente a frente, me gustaría reencontrarme con ella, a ultima vez éramos tan solo unos niños

Y decir que en Buenos Aires la tuve tan cerca! Que estupido soy! Si hubiese reaccionado rápido ahora estaría al lado de ella, ayudándola y protegiéndola, soy un inútil, no puedo ni seguir a un colectivo para encontrarme con ella!

En tanto pensar y pensar, me agarro un pequeño infarto al no encontrar a shasta por ningún lado, entonces me pare y comencé a buscarlo

-shasta!-grite-shasta ¿Dónde estas?

Al darle una vuelta al parque en un momento divise unas cuantas cabecitas que estaban acumuladas

-hay no! Ya veo que le paso algo!-me dije para mi mismo

Cuando llegue al lugar, estaba shasta con un niño tras el y como cuatro chicos en frente de ellos

-ustedes-les dijo shasta a los 4 chicos que tenia adelante-han insultado a un chico que sin duda no los habia molestado. Se rieron de su desgracia y golpearon a alguien que no podía defenderse como es debido. Han cometido una de las acciones mas vergonzosas que puede cometer un ser humano..¡cobardes!

Cuando shasta pronuncio estas palabras, mis ojos se saltaron de orbita ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Divise al niño que shasta tenia atrás, el pobre tenia paralizado uno de sus brazos y al parecer estaba llorando, en cuanto a los cuatro chicos que se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que les dijo mi compañero de viaje, los mire con rabia por lo que habia echo y estos me devolvieron una mirada avergonzada y se fueron

El chico le dio las gracias a shasta y se despidieron como amigos

-¿lo conocías?-le pregunte cuando caminábamos hacia la moto

-no, pero vi que esos chicos lo golpeaban y le decían cosas, n me podía quedar de brazos cruzados y seguir contemplando-me dijo shasta

Yo solo me limite a mirarlo, subimos a la moto para recorrer la ciudad en busca de mi mejor amiga, y la chica en la cual yo me habia enamorado hace años

ALICE POV

Entre echa una loca al hotel, y corrí a la habitación donde me encontraba

-ahí esta!-dije cuando vi el papel-ahora tengo que encontrar la casa!

Y ahí salí yo otra vez a las 5 de la tarde, con la esperanza de reunirme con mi padre

Era como un deja vu, otra vez me encontraba mirando con un ojo el papel y con el otro el nombre de las calles

No me calme hasta que la vi, la casa era hermosa, de dos pisos, color blanca, y con un hermoso patio de frente, tenia unas rejas de color gris claro, al igual que la puerta que era muy moderna, el borde de las ventanas también era de ese color

SHUN POV

La verdad era que manejaba sin rumbo alguno, como si me guiara el viento, no hacia nada, no me fijaba en que calle estaba, ni siquiera tenia en cuanta el echo de que podía perderme

Shasta haba quedado muy callado después de lo ocurrido en la plaza, pero seguía manteniendo su sonrisa y su admiración

Ya no tenia sentido seguir por el centro, habia demasiada gente, asi que entre por otros lugares donde se hallaban las casa d elas personas, por pura ganas de manejar y dar vueltas sin que a cada rato te trabas en el trafico

Y ahí fue cuando la vi, tranquilamente caminando, con su cabello anaranjado, ¿esa era alice? Estaba tan cambiada! Tan linda! Era perfecta…y por lo idiota que soy que me quede trabado mirándola, mientras escuchaba las risitas de shasta por detrás

Me di vuelta y le dije a shasta

-¿algún problema?-le dije con una mueca para que se ría, algo que funciono y este echo a reír

Yo solté una risita, muy muy extraño viniéndose de mi, pero en cuando paso un minuto, la cara de shasta cambio radicalmente en una expresión serio, y apunto con el dedo hacia delante

Volvi a mirar al frente y vi, como alice cerraba la puerta de un taxi en el que recién se habia subido, y este enzima arrancaba, y bastante rápido

-síguelo! ¿Qué haces ahí tildado? Has algo!-me gritaba shasta

-si si en eso estoy-dije mientras arrancaba la moto, y esta me respondía con un estruendoso ruido-no motito mi amor no me falles ahora!

-RAPIDO SE ESTA LLENDO!-me grito shasta

Continuara…

**Muajajaaj sin mas que decir, ademas de que bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes, me retiro lentamente espero q les halla gustado el cap! Byee!**


	7. esto es tuyo?

**Eeeh vueltoo YO SOY SU MADREE MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJ**

**Shun: oooh yettt**

**Yo: yeaaah perdón por tardar la excusa esta escrita en el otro fic ¬¬ en fin vengo a anuncialers antes de q empiezen a leer este aburrido cap...**

**CEREMOÑA DE ACEPTACION:**

**Y ahí va, la alienígena con pelo azulado caminando por la alfombra roja, con todos aplaudiendo a los costados, una vez que llego al altar…se encontró conmigo vestida de cura, con un libro **

**Yo: fabia, como te portaste tan bien al final de bakugan gundalian invaders, ahora te vamos a perdonar**

**Fabia: siiiii! Juro q nunca me gusto Shun!**

**Alice: *mirada estilo sakura en el cap 20 de naruto***

**Yo: ahora hay otra persona a quie odiar**

**Todos: QUIEEEN?**

**Yo: grrr tiene pelo rojo, parece una secretaria…y su nombre…empieza con K jajaja ¿kien essss?**

SHUN POV

-RAPIDO SE ESTA LLENDO!-el grito de shasta retumbaba en mi mente …todo el tiempo…desde que vi el taxi perderse en el horizonte

-shun? En que piensas?- me pregunto preocupado shasta, que estaba sentado en una escalera de la entrada del mecánico y yo apoyado contra la pared esperando

-no puedo creer que la perdí otra vez!-dije apenado

-hum…volvamos a la casa en donde pregunto pueden decirnos alguna información

-seee claro-dije revoleando lo ojos

-aquí esta la moto-me dijo el mecánico apareciendo de "la nada" y haciendo que yo y shasta nos sobresaltáramos-con un pequeño arreglo estaba! Era una estupidez

SHASTA POV

Shun le agradeció al mecanico y entro para pagarle, además del arreglo, le hicieron unos cuantos chequeos para que nada la pase durante el viaje, bueno…para que nada vuelva a pasar

ALICE POV

"Bueno, volvamos al hotel…" pensé, "tengo que revisar el papel que me dio este señor"

El dia fue una frustración fatal, ahora me encuentro que, me tengo que ir a tucuman, y creo que está un poco lejos…bueno esta lejos…no…bastante lejos! ¿Qué no lo pueden dejar a mi padre en un solo lugar?

-ahora donde está el papel…-me dije para mí misma revolviendo en la sabanas del cuarto del hotal, ahí sola.

SHUN POV

-shasta…no vamos a encontrar nada aca-le dije a shasta que buscaba en la vereda de la casa de la que se había ido Alice hace unas horas

-claro que no vamos a encontrar nada si no haces nada ahí apoyado en la moto-dijo matándome con la mirada

-es de noche ¿me podes decir que estas buscando?-dije yendo hacia donde estaba el

Ignorándome por completo, el niño siguió buscando, sin hacer nada productivo. La verdad es que lo productivo seria buscar a Alice

"por qué no le mando un mensaje por el celular?" pensé con una cara de completo idiota

Un segundo…

Hay mierda

-shasta…

-mmm?

-te acordas de haberme visto con un celular alguna vez

-no…-dijo parando su búsqueda y pensando un rato-¿debería haberlo echo?

-si-dije angustiado

Ya empezaba a ponerse frio, y encima desde que llegamos que no había luz en la cuadra, no se veía absolutamente nada, lo único que nos iluminaba eran las luces de la moto

Me senté en la vereda mientras shasta búsqueda no se que cosa…extrañaba a alice, hace años que no la veía, va…si la vi, pero de lejos y dos veces. malditos sean los colectivos y los taxis

-CHACHIIN!

-ehhh?-dije como respuesta al grito de shasta-que pasoo?

-lo encontré!

-a que?-dije intrigado

-al papel!- grito saltando de emoción con un papel en la mano

-que papel!

-este…-dijo mostrándome-sabia que a Alice se le cayo algo cuando salió de la casa, estaba segurisiomoo! Y mira aca este! Un mapa!

-un mapa-dije mirándolo

-si pero, tiene su próximo viaje marcado-dijo abriendo el papel y mostrándomelo

Agarre el papel a la velocidad de la luz, y lo mire

-SHASTAAA! SOS UN GENIO!-le dije a mi compañero que me sonreía de oreja a oreja- hasta tiene la dirección del hotel donde se alojaaa!

-tal vez podamos encontrarla antes de que se vaya a Tucumán-dijo esperanzado

-que parece ser que esta bastante lejos…-dije mirando el mapa trazado

ALICE POV

-NO!-grite moderadamente para que no me escuche las otras personas que estaban en el hotel-como pude perder ese mapa!

me senté en el piso desesperada "¿ahora que?" pensé agachando la cabeza, como pude perder ese papel era tan importante, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a mi papa aca en rosario ¿mientras que el estaba en otro provincia? Alce la cabeza contemple la desordenada habitación. Una de las almohadas arriba de la mesita de luz donde debería estar la lámpara que estaba en el suelo, las sabanas y las frazadas al lado mías echas un bollo, las mesas de luz con los cajones todos revueltos, el baño igual. La pieza estaba boca arriba

-no se me habrá caído cuando Salí de la casa?- oh mi neuronas reaccionaron! Baje como un rayo las escaleras, Salí disparada a la calle, me pare cerca de la caye y espera un taxi

Al cabo de uno o dos minutos paso uno, lo llame y le di la dirección de la casa

"no se abra volado?" pensé preocupada "y si no lo encuentro?"

SHASTA POV

-bueno ahora nos tenemos que ir en busca del hotal donde esta alice-el animo de Shun cambio repentina mente, estaba muy entusiasmado. Doblo el papel, lo guardo en un bolsillo y se subio a la moto-vamos shasta!

-voy!-dije caminando tranquila hacia donde estaba el-AY!

-que te paso?-pregunto preocupado por mi exclamación

-no casi me tropiezo con esto-dije mirando al suelo, y viendo que con lo que me había tropezado era un pedazo de carbón- jijiji

Me agache para agarrar el carbón, fui a la reja de la casa, que estaban sobre unos ladrillos, con cemento pintados del mismo color que la casa, el lugar perfecto para dejar mi marca, luego fui y me subí a la moto, que iba en dirección al hotel

ALICE POV

El taxista me dejo en frente de la casa, para mi sorpresa la luz estaba cortada en toda la cuadra, no iba a encontrar nada si no veía

Empezar a buscar, en plena oscuridad sin poder ver nada, pero de a paso me agachaba y tanteaba el piso por si estaba el bendito papel hay tirado

Luego de unos minutos de buscar, y con la suerte de que los dueños de la casa no se despierten y vean a una loca revisando su cuadra, pensé y busque en mi bolcillo

-aca estas, me vas a servir-dije prendiendo mi celular, que era un modelo un poco viejo y tenia linterna

Comenze a recorrer todo el transcurso que había echo antes sin luz, pero ahora con la linterna del celular, busque y busque, sin encontrar nada

Me sente en la vereda decepcionada, alumbrando la calle al pedo, me di vuelta y le eche una ultima ojeada a la casa, y sin haberlo notado antes, debajo de las rejas, en una había algo grabado, que se podía destinguir perfectamente con la linterna:

_Shasta estuvo aquí XD_

-Shasta estuvo aquí?-repeti confundida, viendo que debajo de la escritura había un pequeño pedazo de carbón

**continuara…**

**encontrara el papel alice? (lo dudo ya alguien lo hizo)**

**Shun seguirá de bueno humor? (no creo)**

**Hay otra persona a la que odio mas que a fabia? (si y parece una secretaria)**

**Shun se encontrara con alice? (pregunta incontestable)**

**Voy a dejar de hacer preguntas sin sentido? (es divertido XD)**

**Shun: oye quien es la pelirroja a la que odias?**

**Yo: que de "adivinen" no entendiste?**

**Shun: e…**

**Yo: no respondas-.-**

**Shun: oki doki**

**Yo: oh yet! **


	8. sorpresa!

**Woaaaa estoy escribiendo I.M.P.R.E.S.I.O.N.A.N.T.E ¡! **

**Shun: crei que habias muerto**

**Yo: no estaba muerta estaba de parranda!**

**Shun: creo q tanto anime y manga te afectaron el cerebro**

**Yo: si yo también T.T**

**Al fic**

ALICE POV

el paro cardiaco que me estaba apunto de dar era monumental, el papel con la dirección y el mapa se me perdió, y ya no hiba a poder seguir estando en este hotel! Como para desquitarme empeze a ordenar la piesa que la tenia dada vuelta buscando el bendito papel

nunca había tenido una piesa tan desordenada, siempre limpiaba la mia cada dos días **(N/A: wow yo cada un año XD)**

-esto nada mas me podía pasar a mi ¿no?-pensé mientras ordenaba la piesa

Después de que termine, me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar, oh… ya ni pensaba estaba mirando al vacío placar que tenia frente mío

El silencio era insoportable, no se sentía ni el zumbido de una mosca

PUM! … CRACKK ¡!

-¿Qué fue eso?-me pare exaltada al escuchar los dos ruidos provenientes del pasillo, después de unos segundos escuche unos voces, y puse la oreja contra la puerta

-¡SHASTA! NOS VAN A ECHAR!-escuhe un voz, esa voz…me era tan familiar…pero no…no era la mimsa

-no puede ser-pense-lo debo de estar imaginando

Sali de la puerta con dirección a volver a sentarme cuando…un pequeño grito me paro en seco

-AAAH! SHUN QUE HAGOO?

-Shun?-dije en un susurro

Me abalanze a la puerta y espie por el picaporte

Se podía ver claramente al pelinegro con el que había estado chateando, y un chico rubio que aparentaba unos 11 años, que se encontraba levantando los pedazos de un jarrón que supuestamente estaba en una mesita de madera, bueno antes, el jarrón estaba echo pedazos y la mesita esta tirada en el suelo al lado de Shun

-eemm…ee…escondelo debajo de la alfonbra!-le sugirió Shun

Me rei por dentro, pero…un segundo…aver si mis neuronas funcionan **(N/A: mejor dicho…aver si las mias funcionan) **¿Qué hace Shun aca? ¿el no estaba en Italia? ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Cómo llego hasta aca? ¿es coincidencia que este en el mismo hotel?

Mi mano se movio por si sola hacia el picaporte, para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con el chico que tanto me había gustado, y me seguía gustando

SHUN POV

-asi?-pregunto con desesperación shasta que estaba agachado escondiendo los restos del jarrón bajo la alfombra

-te falto ahí!

-aaH-su cara de pánico y horror daba la impresión de que terminaba de hacer un asesinato en serie

-consentrate que tenemos que encontrar a alice…aver ¿cual es la 115? **(N/A: jaja el número q me toco en el viaje XD)**

-esperaa!

-bueno bueno…

Este va a tardar horas hasta que termine de esconder su crimen…tengo que encontrar a alice…le prometi a los chicos que la encontraría y a mi mismo también

-listo ya esta! ¿Qué hay que hacer? **(N/A: "¿Qué hay que hacer?" pregunta muy utilizada por mi a mis compañeros después de que la profesora dice lo que hay que hacer)**

-buscar la 115-se lo dije lentamente

-ok, ahí!-señalo atrás mío

-aah?-pregunte, pero cuando me di vuelta, pude escuchar el rechinido de una puerta que se habría

SHASTA POV

-ok,ahí!-dije señalando la puerta que estaba atrás de Shun, que tenia en grande los números 115

-este es medio siego? O soy yo?-pensé

Pero, cuando señale la puerta vi que el picaporte giraba, y una pelinaranja se asomo detrás de la puerta

-esa debe ser alice-pense rápido ya que en cuanto vi que el picaporte giraba, Shun se dio vuelta y la chica queda prácticamente congelada

-alice?-pregunto Shun

-shun?-pregunto esta como si estuviera viendo un fantasma

**Listo termino lo lamento hasta aca el fic espero que les alla gustado….**

**Ja na mentira la tortura sigue hoy la hize corta sorry, esq mi mama en cualquier momento llega de trabajar y si m ve en la compu me pegue una patada mas o menos q me manda a filipinas**

**Alice seguirá en shock? (em creería q no)**

**Shasta romperá otra cosa? (seguro -.-)**

**Dan esta solo en su casa comiendo un flan? (seee)**

**Lenalee se gana el premio a la exorcista mas inútil?**

**Lelanlee: hey!**

**Yo: XD**

**Lenalee: mate a un akuma nivel tres yo sola! Hdp**

**Yo: huy sorry gata**

**Lenalee: no soy gataa!**

**Shun: no sos gata tenes un culo sociables :D jajajajajajajaja**

**Shun y yo: jajajajajajajaja**

**Allen: pobre!**

**Shun y yo: no te metas -.-**

**Lenalee: ja ja ¬¬ me muero de la risa **


End file.
